14 Moments of Love
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Valentines day special. 14 couples, 14 one shots. Slash. 1st Couple... DolphZiggler/JackSwagger... Up next chapter 2 JohnMorrison/ShawnMichaels...3rd couple RandyOrton/Kane
1. SwaggerDolph

_**14 Moments of Love**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Valentines day special. 14 couples, 14 one shots. Slash. 1st Couple DolphZiggler/JackSwagger**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah Valentines day is in two days(?) but I still want to write a bunch of lovey dovey stories with some of my favourite couples. <strong>_

_**First up... Dolph Ziggler/ Jack Swagger... enjoy**_

* * *

><p>The morning light filtered into the room, the sun beams shined through waking one of the two occupants that rested in the bed.<p>

Jack yawned and tried to stretch as he awoke, a weight on his chest stilled his movements, Jack smiled down at the platinum blonde hair that rested on his chest. The other blonde was still sound asleep, soft puffs of air washed over Jack pecs.

"Hmm." Dolph moaned as Jack kissed his head, he ran his hand up and down the other man's back.

"Baby time to wake up." Dolph groaned and tried to bury his head deeper into Jack's chest.

"No sleepy, my bed needs me." Jack laughed and lifted the blonde up long enough to crawl out of the bed, Dolph whined as his pillow was taken away from him.

"Come on babe, we have a busy day today." Dolph groaned before squealing as Jack picked him up bridal style and carried him to the bathroom.

"Damn caveman." Jack laughed,

"Caveman? Really?"

"Yes Miz, really." Dolph was set down on his feet while Jack started the shower, Dolph yawned and leaned against the bathroom sink, he chewed on his bottom lip as he thought about what he was going to say.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?" The tall blonde looked over his shoulder to show he was listening before going back to testing the water.

"You know I love you right?" Dolph asked while looking down at his nails inspecting them.

"Yes, and I love you too." Jack stood up after the temperature was at the right setting, he walked back over to Dolph and rested his hands on the smaller blonde's hips, "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking, can we maybe not do anything for Valentines day? No gifts or anything special." Jack looked kind of surprised by the request staring at his lover who was looking up at him studying his reaction.

"If that's what you want we don't have to do anything."

"Thank you." Jack nodded and leaned down closing the distance between their lips.

"The waters getting cold." Dolph whispered as they broke the kiss. The two got in the shower and washed each other before heading the gym for a work out before heading to the location where they were doing interviews and signings all day.

Day turned to night and the couple headed out to get something to eat before heading back to their hotel room. They said their goodbyes to Vickie and left, Jack drove them Burger King. Dolph frowned slightly before heading inside following Jack. The two ordered and sat down at one of the tables, being Valentines day the restaurant was empty, other than two other people sitting at another table.

They finished their meals making small talk, Dolph sighed kind of disappointed that Jack actually did as he asked. After spending the day watching all the other couples being all lovey and mushy, Dolph felt left out slightly.

"Ready to head back?" Jack asked once he returned from throwing their garbage away, Dolph nodded and accepted Jack's offered hand, the two left the restaurant.

Dolph rested his head against the cool window as Jack drove them back to their hotel.

"What's wrong?" Dolph shook his head not saying anything. "Dolph please babe, something is obviously wrong. You're never this quiet." Jack parked the vehicle in one of the parking spots near the hotel. He made no move to get out of the vehicle until Dolph told him what was wrong.

"I was wrong."

"About what?"

"I thought Valentines was a waste of a day, and it was nothing but a market scheme, and I still believe that but I kind wish we did something together. Everyone looked so happy today being with their significant other and I know that I spent the whole day with you but I didn't spend it really _with_ you." Jack frowned at Dolph confusing explanation. Dolph shook his head "Never mind it. Ignore everything I just said." Dolph went to climb out of the vehicle but Jack grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No wait. You're saying that you wish we could have spent the day together as a couple instead of being WWE superstars for a day, you wanted the whole bang of roses, champagne, and chocolates?" Dolph ran a hand through his hair.

"I didn't at first but everyone was so happy and being all in love, I started wanting that." Jack nodded, he kissed Dolph's hand which had became entwined with his own.

"Come on babe, lets go to our room." Dolph nodded and got out of the vehicle, Jack locked it before they headed for the hotel, they made their way to the room. Jack opened the door and stepped back letting Dolph inside first.

"Jack..?" Dolph looked around the room, the room was lit with little white candles all over the room, red rose petals were spread across that bed, and a small trail leading to the bed, the small table in the corner of the room had an ice bucket and a champagne bottle with two champagne flutes.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked after he closed the door behind himself, Dolph spun around and threw himself at the blond, sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I love it so much. But how?"

"Lets just say if we ever have kids, our daughter's middle name will be Vickie." Dolph chuckled and pulled Jack's head back down sealing their lips together once again. The couple stumbled their way to the bed, hands roaming each other's body. Dolph was lowered against the bed, and Jack crawled on top of him, their shirts were thrown to the ground, and they shimmied out of their jeans and boxers leaving them bare to each other's gaze. Jack ran his large hands up and down Dolph's perfect body. The platinum blond moaned as Jack's hand grasped his length and started stroking him, he shamelessly spread his leg arching his hips.

"Jack please, make love to me." Dolph panted, Jack leaned down for another kiss before reaching into the nightstand for the lube, Jack chuckled as he pulled a brand new bottle of cherry flavoured lube out of the drawer.

"What's that?" Dolph asked, the bottle had a pretty pink bow on it, and a note.

"_Enjoy Boys._ " Jack read off the note still chuckling his pulled the bow and note off sticking them to the nightstand table. "It's from Vickie."

Dolph laughed before breaking off into a gasp as Jack chose that moment to circle his entrance with a lube slick finger. The preparation process didn't take long, Jack slicked himself up before lining himself with Dolph and entered the older man. Dolph's hands clenched the blankets as he moaned once Jack was in all the way. Jack paused for a moment getting used the feeling of Dolph clenching around him, Dolph rolled his hips urging Jack to start moving.

The rhythm started off slow before the thrusts increased and Dolph was scratching at Jack's back with each pleasurable movement.

"Harder, Jack, faster." Dolph panted his back arching as Jack repeatedly slammed into his prostate, the tightening in his stomach began and he knew it wouldn't be long before he came.

Jack slowed down slightly making sure the movements were long deep thrusts. Dolph's fingernails dug into Jack's shoulders as once again the speed was picked up making Dolph loose it, he lost himself in the pleasure as Jack continued thrusting and jerked him off in teasing motions. Dolph screamed out, his back arching, head thrown back. Jack watched amazed as he gave a couple more thrusts before spilling himself into his babe. His movements were jerky before he finally stilled, Jack collapsed forward capturing Dolph's lips with his own.

"Love you so much." Dolph murmured his arm wrapped around Jack's shoulders and he pressed breathless kisses to the taller man's neck. Jack picked up enough strength to pull out of the blonde and kissed him once more before going to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up, once they finished that, Jack grabbed the champagne popping the cork before bringing the two glasses and the chocolates over to the bed. The two blond lovers rested against the pillows, neither having much energy to do much more as they shared the enjoyed the champagne and shared the chocolates.

"Happy Valentines day, babe." Dolph whispered, pressing a kiss to Jack's shoulder,

"It's not Valentines day anymore, it's 12:03." Dolph smiled and kissed his shoulder again, Jack kissed Dolph's forehead in return.

"Thank you for not listening to me and planning this a head of time." Jack smiled and titled Dolph's chin so they could look into each other's eyes,

"Anytime." Jack whispered before sealing their lips once again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what do you think? Like it? Hate it?<strong> _


	2. MorrisonShawn

_**14 Moments of Love**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Valentines day special. 14 couples, 14 one shots. Slash. 2nd Couple JohnMorrison/ShawnMichaels**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah Valentines day is in two days(?) but I still want to write a bunch of lovey dovey stories with some of my favourite couples. <strong>_

_**First up... John Morrison/ Shawn Michaels... enjoy**_

_**Mpreg warning**_

* * *

><p>Morrison paced the room back and forth, it was sometime after midnight and he couldn't sleep. His husband, Shawn was sound asleep snoring buried amongst the many blankets and pillows. John rubbed his protruding belly with one hand while rubbing his lower back with the other one. A sharp pain across his belly made him gasp and double over in pain.<p>

"Hmm." Shawn mumbled rolling over, John straightened up once the pain had passed. He felt tears welling in his eyes.

"Shhh, baby, not now." He rubbed his belly in soothing circles before continuing his pacing. Shawn mumbled something more in his sleep before rolling over once again, his arm stretched out to reach out for John only to be met with air. Shawn's hand moved around for a little bit before he started to stir. Shawn rubbed his eyes, scanning to room to try and locate his baby, he saw John standing at the foot of the bed a small frown on his face.

"Babe? What's wrong?"

"He's kicking me." John bit at his bottom lip as he continued to sooth his large baby bump.

"How long have you been up?" Shawn questioned looking at the clock on the bed side table, John shrugged before he continued his pacing.

"Come here baby." John slowly made his way over and crawled into the space between Shawn's spread legs, the younger man leaned back into his older husband's chest, their hands came together and rested on John's stomach where their child rested.

"Shawn?" Shawn pressed a kiss to John's neck

"Hmmm?"

"I think the baby wants to come now." John answered giving Shawn's hand a squeeze

"What?"

"I think I'm in labour."

"Oh." John chuckled and leaned his head to the side so he could kiss Shawn's lips, Shawn returned the kiss before the couple separated and climbed off the bed. Shawn grabbed John's already prepared hospital bag and guided his young husband to their vehicle.

A couple hours later Shawn stood in the hospital room, John was resting in the bed sleeping soundly. He had been given some of the good stuff to help him sleep. Shawn sat in the chair beside John's bed, he held his babe's hand and gave it a kiss, he was so proud of his Johnny. Shawn was so worried the day John had told him he was going to be a dad, all he could think about was how when his child was 16 he would be 66, and that scared him. Shawn had been so negative in the first couple weeks of the pregnancy, until he saw the toll it was taking on his hubby. John was cursed with some of the worst morning sickness ever, than again it was probably also partially Shawn's fault, all his reluctance towards the idea was effecting John. One night the two finally sat down and laid all the cards on the table. Shawn's heart broke when his lover asked him in the most broken voice ever, if he wanted him to get rid of the baby. It was only then Shawn realized while he was struggling with all his age issue, John was having a whole different set of worries that he was struggling with.

Shawn squeezed John's hand and pressed a couple of kisses on the warm skin. He was interrupted by the sound of the door opening,

"Mr. Michaels, there's someone who wants to meet his daddies." a young nurse said as she walked over with a blue bundle in her arms.

"Thank you." He said accepting the newborn into his arms. He watched the nurse leave before slowly walking around the room, staring in amazement at the little baby he was holding.

"You look so much like your daddy. You, my dear boy have one of the best daddies in the whole world. I know you haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet but he adores you so damn much. I think he's always wanted a son, someone to be able to look up at him and someone he can teach all his secrets too. Your daddy and I love you so much." Shawn whispered pressing a kiss to the sleeping baby's head.

"I love you so much." Shawn smiled and looked over at the bed, John had his eyes opened although they were still a little glazed over.

"I got someone who wants to meet you."

"Yeah?" John asked shifted slightly in the bed before letting out a hiss of pain

"Easy babe, the doctor said you're gonna be sore for the next little while." Shawn walked over to the bed and gently set baby Michaels in his arms. John's eyes teared up as he stared down at their child.

"What's his name?" John asked looking up at his husband

"I don't know yet, we never decided."

"You want Hunter as his middle name. I'm willing to give you that." John said finally agreeing to the fact that Shawn wanted to honor his best friend not to mention the baby's god father.

"Thank you love, you still like the name Matthew?" John studied the baby for a second, before shaking his head in denial.

"Kade. I like the name Kade." John said a little dopey smile blooming across his face

"Kade Hunter. I like it." Shawn said in agreement.

"Welcome to the world Kade Hunter Michaels." John whispered kissing the baby's forehead. "What time is it?" John asked as Shawn kiss his forehead.

"A little after 4 in the morning." Shawn said after checking the time on his cell phone.

"Kade's little baby cupid. Happy Valentines Day, Shawn." John whispered looking up at his husband.

"Happy Valentines day, baby." Shawn returned leaning down to capture John's lips with a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! Love it, Hate it. <strong>_

_**My head hurts to much to write anymore at the moment.** _


	3. OrtonKane

_**14 Moments of Love**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own anything to do with the WWE**_

_**Summary- Valentines day special. 14 couples, 14 one shots. Slash. 1st Couple DolphZiggler/JackSwagger**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah I know Valentines day was like a month ago almost, but whatever whose gonna complain. Just think they'll be done in time for next year. <strong>_

_**This one took me forever to write. And not to mention busy beyond belief, and I haven't even been in actual school. I was doing two weeks of work experience. Anyone heard about the teachers strike in BC, yeah my school had no school for three days, and I went to work on those three days, but now I'm on spring break so yahhh. **_

Anyways on with the chapter...

**3rd couple... RandyOrton/Kane... enjoy**

* * *

><p>Randy awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing on the nightstand beside the bed. Groaning and rolling over, Randy slapped a hand out and grasped the vibrating device. He turned it on and entered his password and found an unread text message.<p>

_'Wakey Wakey baby. Time to get up, shower and start your day.'_ The text message read, Randy frowned, why would Glenn send him that? Randy shrugged, he threw the blankets back and crawled out of bed.

Usually on Tuesdays Randy would be off filming Friday Night Smackdown but with his current 'concussion' he wasn't medically cleared to be anywhere but at home. Glenn, who had Monday Night Raw the night before, was supposed to be returning home later that night for a romantic Valentines Day dinner for two.

Randy went into the bathroom stopping to look at himself in the mirror, he frowned when he found bright red lipstick on the mirror.

_'Nothing is better the starting the day off with a healthy breakfast in bed.'_ Randy frowned, he traced the letters on the mirror, the lipstick didn't smudge.

"Hmm." Randy went along doing his morning routine. After he finished his shower and he was dressed he walked back in the bedroom he shared with Glenn, finding the bed made and a tray with a plate of waffles and fresh fruit with a steaming cup of coffee sitting on the bed for him. Randy frowned as his phone buzzed again, checking the message he chuckled.

_'Don't ask questions man just enjoy.'_ The message was from Cody. Randy glanced around the room trying to see if anything else was out of place. Minus the fact that the blinds had been opened letting the morning light in, and the large bouquet of radiant red roses with pretty in pink Asiatic lilies arranged in large glass vase sat on the dresser, the room was the same as when he left to have his shower.

Randy crawled onto his bed and checked his twitter while eating his breakfast, only when he was finished did he noticed the envelope sitting half under the plate. Randy took a drink of his coffee moaning at the French vanilla roasted taste, his one secret weakness. Picking up the envelope Randy tore the seal and pulled out the letter, unfolding it he started reading it.

_"'Happy Valentines Day, Sweetness. _

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person but have no fear I still have big plans. After recruiting some help I've designed a scavenger hunt of sorts for you to do through out the day. At the end of this letter will be an address, go there and you'll find the next destination and so on. You have till 10pm to find all to get to the last destination. _

_Enjoy and have fun. _

_See you soon, Love Glenn.'"_ Randy read the letter out loud, chuckling when he got to the end. He scanned the address that was indeed included, he did the mental calculations in his head but he couldn't remember what was at the exact point of the address. Finishing his breakfast, Randy got dressed grabbed his phone his keys and wallet before leaving the house.

Randy looked at the address in the letter and then at the street signs before him, they matched up. Looking around Randy found an old bakery. Frowning he entered the older building, he offered the lady behind the counter a kind smile as the bell above the front door rang as he entered.

"Hello, welcome to Baked Cakes, how can I help you?" The lady studied him for a second before sweet smile graced her face. "Ahh never you mind I believe I have something for you." Randy frowned watching as she went into the back and came out with a small plate, the plate held four sample pieces of cake.

"Mr. Jacobs asked for a plate to be set aside informing myself that you would be arriving soon. I was told to give you this." She said guiding Randy over to one of the small two seated tables, Randy took the offered seat watching as the lady set the plate in front of him, placing a white envelope beside the plate. "If you have any question feel free to asked and please enjoy." Randy watched her leave his table walking back over to the counter, as she continued to clean it. A few minutes later a costumer entered distracting her.

Randy frowned at the cakes and picked up the letter, he broke the seal and pulled out another letter. Unfolding it he started to read it.

_'Congratulations you found the first clue, _

_Hope you enjoy the cakes, when you're finished tell Nancy which one was your favourite and go to the next address below. Enjoy your day and I'll see you soon. _

_Love Glenn.' _

Randy folded the letter and put it back down on the table, he picked up his fork and started eating the first sample of cake. The first sample was a pure chocolate, while Randy loved chocolate it was a tad too much. The second sample piece was a Raspberry Ripple. Randy moaned at the sweet taste, once he finished he moved onto the fruit cake. He liked it but it wasn't his favourite, the last cake was a plain sweet vanilla. Randy finished his last piece before signally who he assumed was Nancy over to his table.

"So have you decided which one you enjoyed most?"

"Yeah I really enjoyed the vanilla. The others were wonderful but vanilla is my choice. Now can you tell me why I'm being forced to choose one flavour?"

"Sorry dear, I was instructed to inform you of nothing. Enjoy the rest of your day sir." Randy watched as Nancy walked into the back. He gathered the letter and his phone before leaving to the next address in Glenn's letter.

Randy made the short trip to the next place, he stopped in front of a high class clothes shop. Randy opened the front door and glanced around, the place was small but it was all top class clothing.

"How may I help you?" A young petite woman asked as she turned around from where she was sorting through a couple clothing items.

"I was sent to this address by a friend of mine." A small grin crossed the young lady's face, she nodded and gestured for him to follow her. She went behind the front counter before bending down to search for something, Randy continued to look around as she was occupied.

"Ahh yes here it is." She pulled out a small envelope and slid it across the counter to Randy.

"Thanks." The lady nodded and went back to where she had been when he first entered. Randy cracked the seal on the envelope and pulled out the letter, unfolding it he started to read.

_'Hey Sweetness, having fun? _

_I'm sure you're starting to hate these little white envelopes aren't ya? Well suck it up babe, you're going shopping. I've worked everything out with the store, so all you have to do is find something nice to wear for tonight. A night on the town, yeah? _

_Ask for Billy if you need help finding something, he'll have a good understanding of what you can wear. _

_Have fun and relax. _

_Love Glenn.' _

Randy frowned at the letter, he hated shopping for clothes. Most of his clothing was from the Affliction brand, and he blamed Hunter for getting him caught on the brand when he first entered the WWE. Randy sighed and folded up the letter, he chose to walk around the store for a bit before he would give up and ask for help.

Randy scanned through a couple of the racks of shirts, spotting a couple that he liked but he chose to bypass them.

"Randy Orton?" Randy turned to the voice that startled him, he found and tall, athletic looking man standing before him, he was dressed in a professional suit.

"Yes?"

"I'm Billy, I'm owner this store. I was told to help you when it looked like you were in the process of drowning in the clothes amongst you." Billy told the younger man, trying to remember the exact words the men had quoted to him the other day.

"Uh sure." Randy replied slightly grateful for the help. Billy guided him through some of the racks and showed him what would look good and what colours wouldn't look right. The two worked together and made some compromises until they agreed on a dark pair of blue jeans slightly faded around the thighs and the ass, with a t-shirt that looked the same with the designs on Affliction clothing, with a black suit vest and jacket.

Randy tried the clothes on, he admitted that he looked hot as hell but it wasn't exactly what he was comfortable in.

"You look fine, your man will love it." Billy reassured the younger man as he packaged Randy's clothing up for him.

"How much is it?" Randy asked having noticed Billy turned the price screen away from him.

"I was told you wouldn't have to worry about it." Billy answered as he finished with the clothes.

"Please man, I have no clue what any of this is for, at least tell me how much it is?"

"Just under 4 grand." Randy's felt his face pale, no amount of clothing was worth that much money, and he had plenty of money. Money wasn't an issue for him.

"You're kidding me."

"Now I know why I was told not to tell you." Billy muttered to himself, pushing the bags towards Randy, silently telling him to leave "have a good day sir."

Randy nodded and left the store, he made it back to his car before realizing he had no clue where to go next. A second later his phone vibrated. Randy pulled it out checking the id.

"What is going on?" He hissed into the phone as he answered.

"Hello to you to Sweetness, are you not enjoying your day?" Glenn's voice purred over the line, Randy groaned and got into his car, leaning his head back against the head rest.

"Glenn what is going on? Why did I have to sample four different flavours of cake, and why did I just buy 4 grand worth of clothing?"

"Four flavours? Hmm it was supposed to be five." Randy growled at Glenn, he wanted to know what was going on.

"Calm down babe, it's 3:30 now, a couple more hours and you'll know what's going on. Just try and not think so much, and have fun. Please sweetness just enjoy yourself." Randy sighed and rolled his neck.

"Fine, where are you?"

"In the middle of nowhere, we just stopped for quick bite before we continue home. A couple more hours and I'll be home." Randy sighed checking the time, he missed Glenn and wanted to see his big lover already, the couple hadn't seen much of each other lately. Glenn having been on Raw torturing Cena and Ryder, while Randy was stuck either at home 'injured' or on Smackdown. Silence was between before Randy heard someone speaking to Glenn in the background.

"Sorry Sweetness I have to go. I'll send you the next address in a few minutes."

"Okay." Randy sighed, despite the amount of talking they've had over the past couple of weeks, hanging up was still always the hardest part.

"Don't worry sweetness, I'll be home soon, trust me Mark's been driving like a maniac." Randy chuckled.

"Tell him to be careful, or else I hunt his ass down." Randy listened as Glenn passed the message along, Taker's deep chuckle came from the other end of the call along with the loud mouth Miz's protests against someone hurting his lover.

"I'll see you soon sweetness. Remember have fun and enjoy the rest of your day."

"Promise. Love you."

"Love you too." Randy listened as Glenn hung up before he hung up as well. He sat in his car for a few minutes before his cell vibrated with a new message. Randy checked the address taking notice of the _'pick something sexy'_ before driving off.

Randy stopped in front of the store the next address sent him to, he glanced at the window before looking back down at the address on his phone. Frowning Randy climbed out the vehicle and entered the store a little hesitantly. The store was empty other than a few workers, Randy looked around, he could practically feel the blush working at his cheeks.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is there something I can help you with?" A lady from behind the counter asked as the other two workers announced they were taking their break.

"Uh..h my boyfriend's has sent me on a scavenger hunt all day, he sent me this address to find my next clue." Randy could just imagine how red his face was. He was going to kill Glenn very slowly.

"Sounds like fun." She replied grinning "Let me show you some of our new arrivals." Randy groaned but followed her around the store, yes he was going to kill Glenn very painfully slow. Randy soon left the store clutching the bag to his chest as he practically ran to his vehicle.

Quickly pulling his phone out he hit the call button waiting for Glenn to answer.

"Lingerie? Really lingerie? You sent to me to buy lingerie?" Randy growled into the phone as soon as Glenn answered.

"Lingerie? What?" Glenn asked with a confused tone to his voice.

"The address you sent me was to a Lingerie shop." Glenn started chuckling.

"Sweetness I haven't sent you the address yet, we left the diner and I had no service." Randy felt his face flush once again.

"Bye." he could hear Glenn's laughter before Randy hung up his phone.

Randy checked the latest text message he received before cursing. Quickly hitting the call button he waited for the other person to answer.

"YOU FUCKER!" Randy snarled into the phone when the person answered on the other line.

"So what'd you get? Blue thong or purple thong?" Cena's joyous voice asked, between laughs.

"You fucker!" Randy repeated before hanging up. A few minutes later his phone vibrated again, double checking that the message was from Glenn he opened it up.

'Can't wait to see what you got ;P

See you soon.' Followed by the address. Randy sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before driving off to the next place. Randy found a himself parked in the parking lot of a small restaurant. Getting out of his vehicle he walked to the entrance.

"Randy Orton?" A younger waitress asked as she stood at the front entrance.

"Yes?"

"Follow me. Your guest is already seated." Randy followed the waitress and found the last person he wanted to see sitting by himself at the table.

"Fucker." Randy hissed his ear as he took his seat.

"Oh come on don't tell me you didn't enjoy the store. I thought it was a lovely place."

"You've been there?" John shrugged and took a sip of his water.

"Alex and Mike may have dragged me along once or twice." Randy raised and eyebrow, John going with Alex made sense considering they had been joined at the hips as of late, but Mike? That Randy questioned. John laughed at the look on Randy's face.

"What can I say? Mike likes thongs and Mark likes him in lace." Randy blanched as he opened the menu and started reading over the options. Their waitress came over and took their order before walking off again.

"So how's your day so far?"

"Let's see I woke up, showered, had breakfast in bed, found out I'm going on some ridiculous scavenger hunt, 1st to a bakery ate way to much cake, 2nd to a high class dress shop and got clothes that cost about 4 grand, 3rd my fucker of a friend sends to me to a lingerie shop, and now I'm eating lunch with said fucker of a friend." Cena chuckled and raised his glass up in a toast.

"To a wonderful Valentines day." Randy chuckled and taped his glass against John's.

"So tell me this, why aren't you with your boy for Valentines day?" John shrugged.

"He went to the gym to work out for a little while, we're having dinner tonight."

"Sounds romantic." Randy replied sarcastically

"Yeah and I don't see Glenn around." John snapped back in defense, regretting it when Randy's features stiffened up.

Neither spoke as the waitress returned and set their meals before them.

"Man I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that." Randy nodded, taking a bite from his meal.

"I know. It's fine." The two spent the next couple of hours making small talk before John stated that he needed to leave, Alex had called him when Randy had stepped away to use the restroom. Randy looked at his watch it was a little after 5:30.

"I'll see you later man." John said giving Randy a hug as the two stood by their vehicles. Randy nodded returning the hug.

"Oh yeah before I forget here." John said handing Randy the envelope before getting into his vehicle and driving off.

Randy watched him go before deciding to open the envelope, he pulled out the letter and unfolded it reading.

_'Hope you enjoyed a little catch up time with Cena, _

_A little longer before you reach the last hint. Enjoy the rest of your day.' _

Randy sighed as he read over another address, he climbed into his vehicle and drove off. After a long-ish drive Randy parked the vehicle and walked over to the entrance to the building, walking over to the front desk he frowned.

"How can I help you?" The receptionist asked, pausing whatever paper work she had been doing.

"Uh my name is Randy Orton."

"Oh yes you're scheduled for 6:15pm." Randy glanced at his watch, two minutes, Randy had to give Glenn credit for his timing.

"Scheduled for what?" Randy asked slightly afraid.

"Your spa package treatment." Randy raised and eyebrow and nodded slightly.

"Just take a seat over there and someone will be by to take you in." Randy went to the seat and took a seat.

A few minutes later Randy was taken to the back, he allowed them to do as they were ordered by Glenn choosing to go with the flow instead of stand in the way. By the end of it all he felt amazingly relaxed, they had started with a hot stone massage thing, before moving onto an actually Sports Massage and followed by a temple message. Randy had never felt more relax, he felt like he was floating. Walking out of the back he was surprised to see it was dark outside, frowning he checked his watch and noticed it was 10 o'clock on the dot. Randy frowned and checked his phone. No new messages or calls.

"Sir, I have something that I was told to give to you." the lady behind the desk said pushing a letter towards him, he reached out and grabbed the envelope and broke the seal pulling out the letter and unfolding it.

_'You're too relaxed to want to kill me, right?_

_I hope you are beyond pleased right now, but it's time to return home and discover your last treat. _

_See you soon sweetness _

_Love Glenn. –Oh and be sure to dress in your clothes before you return home.'_

Randy smiled at the receptionist

"It's all paid for, enjoy your evening."

"Thank you. Uh do you have a washroom I can change in?" She nodded and pointed down the hall. Randy got his bags from the vehicle and dressed before waving goodbye to the receptionist and he got into his vehicle and drove back home to the house he shared with Glenn.

Randy pulled up their long drive way and frowned when he saw all the lights off, the house was all dark. Randy climbed out the vehicle and walked towards the front door, he found another envelope taped to the front door. Breaking the seal he unfolded it and read.

_'You're home and I'm home. Follow the rose petals inside. _

_Love Glenn.'_

Randy let a small smile cross he face, he opened the door and walked inside, he found the red rose petals before him, without questioning it he started to follow the path. He frowned as he found himself walking to their backdoor which lead to the backyard, Randy opened the door and found himself face to face with his father.

"Dad?" Bob Orton stood there all dressed up, Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Come on son, take my arm." Randy did so, resting his hand on his dad's arm. Randy's breath hitched as he found himself walking along the path of roses, it lead just a little distance from their patio. Randy heard the music first, the soft melody played on a continuous loop, second thing he saw was the paper lanterns strung up between the few trees, and the chairs set up on both sides of the white cloth that separated the them creating an isle. Randy's breath caught in his throat his hand tightened on his dad's arm. He looked around at the people standing at the front, Glenn stood there at the front, dressed in a pair of dark black jeans, and a dark blue stylish button up shirt with a suit jacket. Behind Glenn stood Mark. On the other side, stood John, the damn fool had a crazy ass grin on his face. Randy couldn't breath, his father stopped at the top of the isle, Randy glanced at his dad who just placed his hand over Randy's and squeezed it.

"Come on Ran." Randy nodded letting his father walk him down the isle, he spotted his mother, brother and sister sitting amongst the other guest, most of them being the other wrestlers.

Randy and his dad paused at the end of the isle, Glenn stepped forward and captured Randy's hands, Bob stepped back and took his seat next to his wife, Glenn smiled a smile at his lover before getting down on one knee.

"Marry me. Marry me now in front of everyone who matters to us." Randy choked on a sob and nodded, he felt the tears pooling in his eyes. Glenn stood up and pulled Randy into his arms, pulling him into a breath stealing kiss. Everyone cheered, the couple broke apart. Glenn's meaty paws wiped away Randy's tears that had spilt over and together they walked up to stand in front of their friends and family.

The actually ceremony was a bundled bunch of words that went right over Randy's head, he was so deep into Glenn's eyes, the words that were spoken seemed almost no existent.

"Glenn, your vows."

"I, Glenn, take you Randal to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true soul mate. I promise to love you more each day and to allow that love to grow each and everyday. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you during the good times and cry with you during the bad. I promise to protect you and your love for me with my life. And regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I will continue to love you and cherish you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Randy broke down into sobs, making everyone 'awwww'. Glenn chuckled and squeezed his baby's hands.

"Randal."

"I, Randal, take you Glenn to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true soul mate. I promise to love you more each day and to allow that love to grow each and everyday. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you during the good times and cry with you during the bad. I promise to protect you and your love for me with my life. And regardless of the obstacles we may face together, I will continue to love you and cherish you. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Most words were whispered in-between sobs but Glenn heard every single word, his hearted clenched tightly as the two said their 'I dos' and exchanged rings.

"Love is something that is precious and should be shared between to people of any gender, race or religion. Love and marriage is something sacred that is taken for granted now a days. True love is something that comes from the heart, and it something that can not be seen by others but simply felt by those who share a bond and love for each other. True love is something very few experience, these two are lucky enough to have found that person they share that love with." Glenn squeezed Randy's hands as the younger man sniffled.

"With great pleasure I now Pronounce you Husband and Husband. You may kiss your husband." Glenn took great pleasure in sweeping down and pulling his new husband into a mind blowing kiss. The couple was oblivious to the cheers around them. Randy broke away from the kiss taking a much needed breath.

"Happy Valentines day, Glenn."

"Happy Valentines day, Sweetness." Glenn replied sealing their lips with another kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review! Love it, Hate it. <strong>_

_So tired been up all night writing. Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
